


Christmas Spirit

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Christmas Fluff, Crying, Cute, Diapers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Victor is smitten, Wetting, Yuuri is adorable, post episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Victor somehow convinces Yuuri to move to Russia with him after the Grand Prix. What follows is sweet domestic bliss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knight_of_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/gifts).



> An anonymous user suggested this, and I wrote so much I'm chopping it into two chapters. Knight_of_Space help A LOT on this!

Merry Christmas, Yuuri!" Was the first thing Yuuri heard on Christmas Day.

"Mmm...Merry Christmas, Victor."

Yuuri was surprised to see he was not in his own bed until he realized where he was. Someway, somehow, Victor convinced him to move to Russia with him after the Grand Prix.

"Yuuuuuuri," Victor whined. "It's Christmas and my birthday! Wake uuuuuup!"

Now it was Yuuri's time to whine. "Victoooor. I'm tired!"

Victor sighed. "Fine, be that way." And he got up and left the room.

Yuuri watched him leave and was tempted to follow until he saw the clock read 5:45 in the morning. Then he rolled over and fell back asleep.

 

2 hours later, Yuuri was shaken awake again. "Viiiitya~ let me sleep."

"Come one, Yuuri. You've slept long enough. Am I supposed to eat this yummy breakfast by myself?" 

Yuuri cracked an eye open to see Victor holding out a tray for him. And as if that gave him permission to smell, a heavenly scent filled him nose. He felt his stomach grumble and sat up slowly. 

Victor sat the tray on his lap before putting pillows behind Yuuri's back. 

"Victor, I'm fine. You don't have to go through all this trouble. I should be the one to be doing all these things for you," Yuuri cursed himself for not thinking of this sooner. "It's your birthday, not mine."

Victor shushed him and sat in bed next to him. "I wanted to do this. You've worked hard and you deserve to be treated like a prince."

Yuuri blushed and took the time to survey the tray.

Scrambled eggs (Victor remembered he didn't like runny yolk!), bacon, and two perfect pancakes lay in the center followed by a small bowl of oatmeal to the left. Various diced fruits sat on the right. And thus, to finish it off, a large glass of orange juice with a crazy straw.

Yuuri laughed. Victor had fallen in love with the crazy straws as soon as he saw them on the shelf at the store and bought them immediately.

"Victor, this is so much food. There's no way I can eat it all." Yuuri blushed. 

Victor smiled at him, "I'll help you. So, let's enjoy this meal together."

Yuuri nodded and grabbed a piece of bacon. Crunchy, like he always liked it.

Victor smiled as Yuuri ate the food he made. Some part of him hoped that it might give the boy a little more meat on his bones. Not enough to hinder his skating, just enough to make him look...Well cared for.

Because that's what Victor does. He cares for Yuuri. Not just his little side, but also his adult side that as much as Yuuri didn't like to admit it, needed care too. 

Victor made sure the boy tried a little of everything, even if that meant feeding it to him himself. 

"Victor, I can eat by myself!" Yuuri blushed.

Victor loved when he did that. 

"I know, but I want you to try some of this delicious fruit before you get too full! It's fresh!" He said. 

Yuuri meant to protested more, but Victor placed a diced pineapple in his mouth before he could. 

Well...Victor was right...It was delicious. 

Eventually the meal was finished, none going to waste thanks to Victor's bottomless stomach. 

 

Now came Victor's favourite part. The presents. They had already given everyone else their the day before since they wanted Christmas day to themselves. Yurio, as much as he'd hate to admit it, loved the little document stating his adoption of a tiger from a big cat sanctuary. He also couldn't help the smile when he saw the membership card allowing him access to visit the sanctuary to see his tiger, from a safe distance of course. 

"Thanks I guess. It's not like I wanted a gift from you two." He said. "Oh...Uh. Here." 

He handed them both bags. Yuuri pulled out a new skate carrier.

"Your other one looks like a dirty, worn out potato sack." He huffed.

It really didn't, but a Yurio visit wouldn't be complete without an insult. 

Victor excitedly pulled out a mug with the words 'World's Best Coach' inscribed on the side.

Yurio was pulled into a hug before he could run away. "It's not like it's true! I just picked it up at the gift shop on the way over here!" 

Yuuri and Victor both know that was a lie.

 

Back to their own fun, the couple had set a strict limit on gifts or else they'd buy out the whole store for each other and they'd have no where to put everything.

As promised, there are only three gifts under the tree for each other them. 

Yuuri starts first by handing Victor a bag with tissue paper sticking out. "I had it custom made." 

Victor smiled and tossed the tissue paper aside and pulled out two shirts. A white shirt specifically fitted for Victor read "If found, return to Katsudon." A black one with a distinguishing slimmer fit read "I am Katsudon."

"You got us couple's shirts?!" Victor asked excitedly. 

Yuuri couldn't fight the blush. "Y-Yeah. I remember how you said you liked the idea when we first moved here."

Yuuri barely had time to brace himself as he was tackled in a hug. "I LOVE IT SO MUCH, BABE!" 

It took a lot of coaxing for Victor to release him, and when he did, he grabbed a box and set it in front of Yuuri. "Open this one next!" 

Yuuri opened the top slowly and was greeted with a lot of soft fabric. 

"Take them out! Take them out!" Victor cheered like a kid in a candy store. 

Yuuri complied and out came a large pink sweater with long sleeves. It was slightly bigger than Yuuri's usual size, but that is how he liked them. He remembers telling Victor so a few weeks prior. 

"There's more! Keep going!" 

Yuuri smiled as he pulled out matching pink gloves and earmuffs.

"I don't want you to get cold here in Russia! But...You don't mind the color right? I can get it in blue if you want!"

Yuuri was happy that Victor was genuinely concerned if he liked the color. "No, no, no! I love the color! And it feels so soft!" 

Yuuri set the clothes back in box to be put away later and handed Victor a nicely wrapped rectangular box.

"Be very careful when opening it! It has glass!" He warned.

Victor nodded and made sure not to jerk the package in any way as he opened it. 

His face softened significantly as he pulled out a picture frame. It was one of those three celled frames with a picture of Yuuri smiling happily on the left (must have been before he lost all the weight from the looks of his chubby cheeks), a picture of Victor watching Yuuri skate (with a large smile on his face) on the right, and in the middle...It was a picture of them embracing on the ice after Victor kissed Yuuri in front of thousands. 

"I-I got the pictures from Yuuko's kids. Heh...They can be pretty nosy at times."

Time grew and grew without a sound. "Victor..."

Victor didn't answer. He just stared down at the frame with a distant gaze. 

Yuuri grew worried "I-If you don't like it I can-"

"No."

"What?" 

Victor hugged the frame close and looked up at Yuuri with tears in his eyes. "I love it! I want to be able to see it every day! I swear, Yuuri, I'll treasure this forever!" 

Victor carefully set the frame on the coffee table before pushing another gift in front of Yuuri. "This one next!" 

Just like that, the happy mood was back. 

Yuuri was careful as he tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box. 

When he peered inside, he was immediately overwhelmed with various items. 

Coloring books, onesies, crayons, children's books, stuffies, all carefully arranged in the box. 

"Victor, I thought we agreed on a limit!" Yuuri whined and covered his red face. 

"It's all wrapped in the same box, Yuuri! It counts as one present!" Victor justified.

"Vitya~..." 

"I couldn't decide! It was all so cute I couldn't help myself!"

Yuuri huffed and plopped his last present in Victor's lap. Victor enjoyed it. It was a large photo album half filled with pictures from their journey together. There were plenty of pages left for their many more adventures as well.

 

Victor gave Yuuri his final gift as well. A decorative picture frame with a picture of there pair skate sat inside. It was beautiful and gained a spot next to Yuuri's picture to Victor on the coffee table. 

"I actually have one more gift for you, Victor. I-its not really a gift per say, but um...I guess it could be an extra birthdays present..." 

With that, Yuuri went to the bedroom and came back with an envelope.


	2. Chapter 2

He handed the envelope over to Victor and blushed. "I-I made it for you the other day." 

Victor's eyes softened and he opened the envelope carefully. Inside, he pulled out a homemade card and a drawing. He turned his attention to the card. 

It had adorable little block letters on the front saying 'Happy Birthday Daddy!' and on the inside, there was Yuuri's sloppy scrawl in blue crayon. "Happy Birthday Daddy! I love you lots and lots!"

Victor turned his attention to the drawing. It was two stick figures. One with black spiky hair (Yuuri) and one with silver hair (Victor). They were holding hands and Victor recognized a familiar brown dog that was currently lounging on the couch. 

Glitter was stuck to the page in many places and there wasn't a single spot without some type of color. 

"Yuuri! I love it so much!" 

He looked up at the Japanese boy to he his chewing on his lip and shuffling his feet. "You do?" 

Victor scooped him up in a hug. "Of course! In fact, I'm going to stick this on the fridge!"

He disappeared into the kitchen and Yuuri smiled happily. 

When he returned, he pulled Yuuri into his lap and kissed his cheek repeatedly. 

"What do you say to today being a little day?" 

Yuuri looked up at Victor hesitantly. "Today isn't my day. It's your birthday..." 

Victor laughed. "Do you not think I enjoy little time as much as you do? I get just as much out of it as you do." 

Yuuri shrugged. "We don't have to."

Victor sighed and laid him down on the couch next to Makkachin. "I will be right back and when I come back, you better be ready to have the best little day ever! Think of it like part of my birthday present!"

Yuuri watched him leave and allowed himself to crawl over to the box and choose a stuffie. A blue giraffe looked up at him and he hugged it tightly. 

Victor came back and felt him heart melt at the sight in front of him. "Hello, baby boy." 

"Hehe. Hi Daddy!"

Victor crouched next to him. "Lay down, sweetie."

Yuuri did as told and let Victor change him into a pull-up. He then changed his shirt into the fuzzy pink sweater.

"Aww. There's my little boy. It's he adorable!" 

Yuuri his his face behind the giraffe. 

"Oh no! Where did he go! Oh no!" 

The younger boy giggled and rolled over as he tried to escape from the Russian. 

"There he is!!!" Victor cried and chased after Yuuri. 

 

They ran around the house with Makkachin nipping their heels gently. 

It ended when Yuuri's foot caught the coffee table and he collapsed in pain. 

In reality, Yuuri barely stubbed his toe, but to little Yuuri, he broke his toe. It showed as tears flooded his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks. Victor rushed to his side as a sob escapes his mouth.

"Oh, poor baby! What happened? Tell daddy what hurts." He said.

Yuuri cried as he pointed to his foot. "It hurts!" 

Victor shushed him gently. "It's going to be okay, little one. Daddy's here! I'll make it all better!"

He hugged the Japanese boy until his cries turned to sniffles. "Now, do you want to see some magic?"

Said boy nodded hesitantly. 

Victor smirked as he bend down and gave a quick kiss to his toe. "There! All better now!"

Yuuri looked down at his foot in awe. "Daddy's magic?" 

"Yup! Daddy has magic to make all the boo-boos go away. Now, where's that smile?" 

Victor frowned at the small smile. "Nope. Not good enough! I guess Daddy will have to use more magic!"

With that, he pulled up Yuuri's shirt and blew a raspberry onto his tummy. 

Yuuri gasped and shouted with laughter. "D-Daddy nooooo!" 

Victor blew another one and smiled as Yuuri squirmed in his grasp. He finally relented and patted Yuuri's bottom gently.

"Why don't you get you some toys while I make a snack?"

Yuuri nodded and crawled over to the box again. 

When Victor returned from the kitchen he saw the most adorable thing ever. Yuuri had spread a coloring book on the coffee table and was coloring a picture of a puppy. It seems that he had found the pacifier that matched his sweater as well. The pink plastic bobbed against his lips in a constant rhythm. 

Victor snapped a quick photo and saved it to a locked folder on his phone. Thank the gods above for modern technology.

"There's my cute baby boy!" Victor announced as he set a plate of Christmas cookies next to the smaller boy as well as a tall glass of milk. 

Yuuri giggled as he set the pacifier off to the side to nibble on a cookie.

 

The rest of the day passed with much of the same things. Yuuri playing multiple games (with a nap fit in of course) and generally being adorable while Victor watched over him. 

Finally, Victor settled Yuuri down for a movie as the sun set. He cuddled the small boy up to his side and played one of the movies Yuuri got from the box. Lion King if he remembered correctly.

 

Yuuri watched the movie happily, small coos coming from his mouth on occasion. Victor's arms and body heat, always a constant comfort.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar twitch in his bladder, he had to pee, and quick.

He debated getting up, but he was just so warm and the movie was almost over! He'd miss it! And then Victor would be sad. This was supposed to be a part of his gift after all.

So, Yuuri decided to hold it. He could do it. The movie had almost 30 minutes left! He could wait that long.

5 minutes past and he was sucked back into the movie.

Victor looked down at Yuuri's mop of hair and smiled. He'd never get used to the child like wonder on Yuuri's face when he was little. It always made his heart flutter. He caused that. Yuuri was happy because of him. 

Just then, Yuuri made a small sound that Victor assumed was happiness. He pulled the boy closer to his side and kissed his head.

Yuuri was so cute.

What he didn't know, was that Yuuri had been shocked out of his daze by warmth spreading across his crotch. He quickly realized what had happened, he had wet himself!

Contrary to what others might believe, Yuuri never used his pull-ups. They were an accessory that made Yuuri feel little.

To feel that tell tale sign of wetness flooding his pull-up made his heart lurch to a stop.

Oh god! What would daddy think?! They've never talked about this! Yuuri bet that he'd probably be disgusted!

Yuuri pulled away as the credits rolled and scooted over to the other side of the couch. He spared a look up at daddy, but averted his eyes at the hurt look he got.

"Baby boy, what's wrong?" Victor asked cautiously.

Yuuri pulled his knees up close to himself. He could feel the way his accident caused the pull-up to swell and it made tears come to his eyes.

'Daddy can't know! Daddy'll be angry! Very very angry!' A part of his mind said.

'But Daddy says that he doesn't mind if we try something different every once in a while!' The other argued back.

'Yeah, but I'm sure that doesn't apply to babies who wet themselves!'

"Yuuri...red or green?"

Of course, their system! Red meaning 'stop' or 'too far' and green meaning 'continue'.

"Red, daddy! Red!" Yuuri gasped as his tears spilled over.

Victor gasped and went to hug Yuuri, but froze. Yuuri distanced himself for a reason. So, the older man settled for placing a hand on Yuuri's knee.

"What happened, Little one? Can you tell daddy?"

Yuuri sobbed and shook his head so fast Victor was afraid he'd hurt himself.

"Sorry, Daddy! Didn't mean too!" He cried.

Victor was confused. What every happened wasn't enough to pull Yuuri out of his little mindset (quite the opposite), but it was bad enough to make Yuuri distance himself.

"It's okay, sweetheart! Whatever happened, it's okay. But, you have to tell Daddy what's wrong so I can fix it!"

Yuuri tried to explain but all that came out was broken words and pleas.

"Accident...bad boy!...sorry!"

It was at that moment Victor understood.

So, with his most gentle voice, he pulled Yuuri into his lap and cuddled him close. "Yuuri, did you have an accident?"

The ravenette sobbed and nodded as he latched onto Victor.

"Sorry, Daddy!"

"No, no, no, baby boy! You don't have to be sorry! Accidents happen all the time!" He tried his best to reassure the boy, but it wasn't going so well.

Carefully, he laid Yuuri down onto the couch and kissed his head. "Daddy will be right back, little one."

With that, he walked into his room and to their locked drawer and pulled out four things. Another Pull-up, a towel, baby wipes (because Yuuri liked to clean his sticky hands with them), and baby powder (because Yuuri liked to rub it on his skin when he felt extra little).

He took these items over to the couch where Yuuri seems a little more subdued. His thumb is tucked into his mouth (Victor thinks it's so cute that he doesn't have the heart to make him stop in favor of a pacifier) and even though tears are still leaking out of his eyes, he seems to be a little more coherent.

"Daddy's here, little one. Daddy will make it all better."

Victor pushes Yuuri's pink sweater up a little and went for his pajama pants. They were slid down and off Yuuri's legs efficiently. Finally, Victor was left with the cause of their situation.

He slid the towel under Yuuri's bottom and patted Yuuri's thigh comfortingly as he reached for the sides of the pull-up. It came of easily and Victor made a quick job of wiping Yuuri down before rubbing the powder into his skin and sliding the new pull-up up his legs to settle around his waist.

"There we go, baby boy! All better! Doesn't that feel good?" Victor cooed.

Yuuri wiped at his eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Daddy."

Victor fixed Yuuri's clothes before pulling him onto his lap.

"You're such a good boy! My precious little Yuuri!"

Yuuri smiled shyly and cuddled up to Victor. "Merry Christmas, Daddy. I love you!" 

"I love you too, my sweet baby boy."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to suggest scenarios!


End file.
